


Full Bloom

by butterbutt12



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterbutt12/pseuds/butterbutt12
Summary: Aomine Daiki became an accountant and somehow, part-time flowershop keeper. Kagami Taiga is a tattoo artist, full of unexpected surprises. Will their relationship one day reach full bloom?





	1. Daffodils - New Beginnings

The flowers were in their place today: roses, carnations, lilies, orchids, tulips… The sun was shining and Aomine could feel that the flowers were going to be sold out by the end of the day. Aomine hurriedly ran back and forth throughout the small flower shop, rearranging and watering. The shop was modest; it included a small door with a bell chime that led to a large room full of plants and flowers. A counter sat in the back of the room with a jar of lollipops, cash register, and a small bouquet changed almost daily to show off their popular flower arrangements. There was a backroom to store vases, pots, wrapping paper, and other necessities for the floral shop as well as to serve as a tiny break room. As Aomine’s mind drifted to the agenda for the day, a breeze came through the shop door.

“Good afternoon, Satsuki!”

“Good morning, grandmother”, Momoi responded cheerfully. Aomine looked up while she sauntered into the shop, grinning. “Hi Dai-chan!”

“Yo,” Aomine greeted gruffly, hauling a large bucket of roses onto the counter. Momoi dipped to grab a rose that fell and handed it to him. She was wearing a long-sleeve pink shirt and jeans, warm enough for the brisk early February weather.

“What brings you here, Satsuki?” Aomine’s grandmother asked, coming out from behind the counter.

Momoi smiled and pointed to the roses. Aomine swore he saw comical hearts in her eyes as she sang, “I’m buying roses for Tetsu-kun!” Aomine sighed and rolled his eyes. He grabbed a handful of roses and brought them to the counter, fully aware that Momoi was serious. Valentine’s Day was coming up, one of the busiest days of the year. Though Momoi was a little early - it was probably because she knew the shop would get busier as the holiday drew closer.

“Oh, for Kuroko?” Aomine’s grandmother inquired, “he runs the tattoo parlor next door right?” 

Momoi continued to smile and wistfully watched as Aomine chopped stems and de-thorned the roses. She placed her elbows on the counter and rested her face on her hands. “Don’t forget the cute, white flowers!”

“They’re called baby’s-breath,” Aomine grunted. Momoi started to make fun of him for his knowledge of flowers. Aomine still wasn’t used to the teasing he would get from older ladies about how “sweet” and “cute” it was that he knew almost every flower in existence and how to properly flower arrange. He had his grandmother, Yui Aomine, to thank for it. After she was hospitalized for falling down steps, she never truly regained her energy and everyone begged Aomine to help out at the shop. He had gotten a degree in finance and had a part time job at a local company, but begrudgingly agreed. It sure brought in more customers, as his grandmother liked to croon. She claimed that having a handsome, single man always brought out the women willing to spend money. Aomine scoffed at the memory. 

Aomine finished up the bouquet and rang the flowers up. As Momoi started to leave, Aomine’s grandmother exclaimed, “Wait! C’mon you lazy boy, go say hello to Kuroko with Momoi.” 

Aomine turned towards his grandmother, “Wha-“ but was interrupted by a whack to the head. Aomine internally groaned; he always forgot how much he felt like a child around his grandmother. 

He took off the “Aomine Florals” apron and grabbed a lollipop from the jar on their front counter. Green apple, his favorite, he mused. He didn’t usually get his favorite flavor and he thought of Midorima and his “luck” and “horoscope” bullshit. Well, if he was lucky, maybe today he should get a scratch card after work, he thought.

* * *

“Tetsu-kun!” Momoi waved energetically as she entered the tattoo parlor Kuroko had named “Light & Shadow Tattoos.”

There was no response Aomine or Momoi could hear. Usually the parlor was buzzing with the sound of tattoo guns or Kuroko would be by the register, answering phone calls. However, the parlor was as empty as the eye could see. Momoi huffed and Aomine sighed, wishing he could go back to the flower shop and finish things up before he was done for the day.

“Where do you think he is, Dai-chan?”

“I’m right here.”

Aomine whipped his head to look at the parlor’s counter. Sure enough, Kuroko was standing there, motionless and holding a pen to a binder. His face was as expressionless as ever as he waved.

“Tetsu! Don’t fucking do that,” Aomine barked. “You’re like a ghost!”

As Aomine fumed, a chuckle as smooth as silk came from behind one of the rooms. The door opened and a red-haired man emerged, grinning.

“Oh, so I’m not the only one he randomly scares shitless,” the man laughed. It took a good amount of effort for Aomine not to stare. The man’s skin was sun-kissed and clear, his face clean shaven and chiseled. He was tall, about Aomine’s height but his build was definitely bigger. Aomine’s eyes drifted from the man’s shoulders to his tattooed arms. Geez, were tattoos always that attractive…? His arms were covered by a tight black v-neck that only allowed Aomine to see a partial sleeve on one arm, and a tattoo on the other. His eyes looked lower to an awfully tight pair of dark blue denim jeans. After realizing Aomine did a full survey of a stranger’s body, he quickly looked back at the man’s face. The redhead’s eyes were also boring a hole into Aomine, full of something unknown. They were a ruby-like red, even brighter than the man’s hair. His eyes were mesmerizing and the color was so new to Aomine, Aomine had to stop himself from approaching the man to look closer.

‘_Oh, fuck_.’

Aomine hurriedly looked away and focused his attention on Kuroko. 

“Tetsu-kun,” Momoi whined, “why didn’t you say hello when I did?” She skipped over to the counter and placed the roses down in front of the small man. Tetsu said something softly to Momoi that made her smile. 

“Oh, she got you flowers?” the red head man teased as he walked to the counter. 

“Yes, it seems she did, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko countered, picking up the bouquet.

‘_Kagami, the man’s name was Kagami_.’ 

Aomine watched as the Kagami leaned against the counter, frozen in place. Why did he suddenly feel so awkward? Why was the room thirty degrees hotter than it was? Also, why were those jeans so damn tight?

“Aomine, this is Kagami-kun. He is a new tattoo artist I just hired,” Kuroko said, staring at me. There was something in his look that Aomine couldn’t place and it was unnerving. It was bad enough that Aomine couldn’t read Kagami’s expression. 

Kagami raised his hand and grinned, “hey, nice to meet you.” Aomine couldn’t do much but nod, his brow furrowed.

“Kagami-kun, Aomine helps run the flower shop next door.” 

Aomine couldn’t help but turn a little red and he looked down, but not before peeking at the surprised expression on Kagami’s face.

“Aomine’s Florals?” Kagami asked, “Ah! I’ve been meaning to go in and check it out. My mom would kill me if she knew I worked next to a florist and never brought her any. Do you do flower arrangements?” 

Before Aomine could come up with a reply that wasn’t incredibly embarrassing, Momoi quipped, “Yes, Dai-chan’s are the best!” 

Aomine could not feel his face. He didn’t even want to know how red it was. Was it possible to melt into the floor and disappear? He really wish he had some kind of superpower. Trying to seem cool and confident, Aomine finally raised his head and willed his cheeks to cool down. 

“That’s... really cute,” Kagami grinned. His red eyes still looked as mysterious as they had five minutes ago.

Aomine looked in disbelief at the redhead. Was he flirting? Aomine proceeded to have a mini crisis. He wasn’t even Aomine’s type. Aomine never really thought about his sexuality. He loved women with big boobs, but he also played around with some men too. Though, most of the men he fucked were pretty-boys and delicate-looking.

Kagami was, by no means, delicate at all. His aura oozed confidence in the same way Aomine always has. Kagami was just as tall as Aomine, if not a little shorter, and he was ripped with tattoos all up and down. Aomine had to stop himself before he started to wonder where else Kagami had tattoos.

“We should hang out sometime,” Kagami suggested, breaking Aomine’s train of thought. “I’m new around here so I’d appreciate some food reccs.”

Aomine took a small breath and almost got angry at how fucking awkward and shy he was acting. Please, he was Aomine Daiki, there was no one better than him. He could show up the flirty banter like no other and he would. There was no way some new man could throw Aomine off his game. 

“Yeah, I can show you around,” Aomine shrugged.

Kagami’s grin grew and Aomine noticed how Kagami’s whole face seemed to light up when he smiled.

“Nice! Look at that Kuroko, my first friend.”

‘_This is dangerous_.’ Aomine thought to himself, '_he’s fucking cute._’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! My name is Brie and I've rose from the dead. I used to have an AO3 account (butterbutt) which I deleted a while back. I remade my work and have renamed it from "Blossoming Hearts" to "Full Bloom."
> 
> Thank you for welcoming me back to the ship! AoKaga forever.
> 
> Brie


	2. Zinnia - Absent Friends

Aomine sighed for what seemed like the 8th time in the last hour. Work at the office today was slow and he debated going home early for the day. It was barely 2pm and the office was empty. Many people were away at conferences and it was a Friday - why was he even at work? He sighed again, this time bringing his hands up to rub at his temples.

Aomine logged out of his desktop monitor and grabbed his keys after deciding to call it a day and go home. As soon as he was outside the building, he felt the urge to pull out a cigarette. He had been trying to quit for a while, as his grandmother always berated him and he already knew she had weak lungs. He knew how dangerous second-hand smoke was and he was around his grandmother and her shop too often to put her in that kind of danger. The idea of hurting his grandmother tugged at Aomine’s heart, as much as he wanted to deny how soft he was. Aomine decided against the smoking, realizing he left his pack in the car.

Aomine drove himself to the supermarket to grocery shop for the next week or two. The supermarket was empty, which made sense considering it was barely 2:30pm on a Friday. Aomine grabbed a cart and started to create a list of what he would make for the week. He was thinking of just throwing together some chicken breast and stir fry vegetables. Aomine rolled his cart over to the fresh produce to grab some cabbage, carrots, onions, and peas. As Aomine held two cabbages against each other, a familiar voice came from behind him. 

“Cooking tonight?” 

Aomine turned around and nearly stumbled back at the close proximity of a certain redheaded man. Kagami also recoiled back, clearly not expecting Aomine to turn around as quickly as he had. Aomine’s heart was beating way too fast for the casual interaction, but it wasn’t his fault that Kagami had been standing with this head only a couple inches away from his own to look at the cabbages.

“Jesus fucking christ, are you trying to kill someone?” Aomine shouted brusquely. Kagami held up his hands defensively and replied, “Sorry, didn’t think you’d actually get scared!”

Aomine growled. “I wasn’t scared.”

“Right, right.”

Aomine rolled his eyes and turned to throw one of the cabbages into the cart. Of course he had to run into an idiot. Aomine felt Kagami’s gaze go up and down his body.

“I thought you were worked at the flower shop?” Kagami inquired, “your clothes are pretty fancy.” Aomine nearly shivered, still feeling the redhead’s eyes on his body. 

“Yeah, I work there for my grandma, but I work at a company part-time.”

“Hm,” Kagami brooded. Aomine turned again to meet the redhead’s eyes. Aomine raised his eyebrows in curiosity as to what was running through the man’s mind. Kagami just grinned. Aomine took the small amount of time to analyze the man across from him. His chest was nearly bursting out of another tight v-neck, maroon this time. The color was so regal against the man’s paler skin, in contrast with Aomine’s. Kagami wore black denim pants and well worn white sneakers. Honestly, Aomine couldn’t tell if he wanted to be Kagami, or fuck Kagami.

_‘Wait, what?’_

“Are you cooking tonight?” Kagami’s question broke Aomine’s chain of thought.

“Yeah.”

“Wow…” Kagami whistled, “I cook, but not much - I guess that just makes me seem childish compared to you.” Kagami’s grin stayed placed on his face and Aomine didn’t find the man childish at all. If anything, the man seemed very responsible and reliable.

Aomine shrugged, “I don’t really cook anything fancy. I only cook for lunches at work ‘cause their food is shit. I usually grab something or order takeout for dinner.”

Kagami laughed. “Spoken like a true working man.”

Aomine marveled at the laugh, it was gruff and he caught himself wondering how such a _metal_ looking man laughed and smiled so much. Aomine got a closer look at the tattoos. The sleeve he could see consisted of intricate feathers to a large bird, almost phoenix-like, surrounded by flames and shadows. The tattoo was all black outline and Aomine found the lack of color and contrasting black attractive against Kagami’s skin. The other arm had a large single black and white flower. Aomine immediately recognized it as a chrysanthemum. 

“What are you doing here if you don’t cook?” Aomine asked. Kagami tilted his head mindfully and Aomine found it similar to a dog. He had to stifle a smile.

“Snacks.”

Aomine’s eyebrow raised again. “Snacks? What are you, five?”

Kagami’s brow furrowed, “Hey! I need to supply the tattoo shop with snacks for my down-time between appointments. And like I told you, I don’t really cook so what else would I be here for?” 

“Mm,” Aomine mused. Guess he really didn’t know much of what a tattoo artist does or how it works. Aomine suddenly felt uncomfortable. Are they going to grocery shop together now? Do they go their separate ways?

Kagami suddenly sheepishly scratched his head, “Do you mind if I hitch a ride with you after? Kuroko dropped me off just now and I don’t have a car here yet.”

Aomine thought that it couldn’t hurt, “Yeah, sure. I might be buying more stuff than you though, might take a while.”

Kagami’s grin came back, “Thanks!” He clapped his hand on Aomine’s back, “You’re not a bad guy. I’ll meet you at a checkout line!”

Aomine watched as Kagami walked away, looking for the aisle with the chips and cookies. It felt like some god somewhere was dangling a carrot in front of Aomine - except it came in the form of the redhead’s ass.

* * *

Kagami peered into the car as Aomine piled his groceries into the trunk. 

“You seem really on top of your shit, but you’re… kind of messy,” Kagami noted. He stared into the passenger seat that was littered with empty cigarette packs, granola bar wrappers, and empty water bottles.

Aomine poked his head out from behind the trunk and huffed, “Hey, if you don’t want a ride, just tell me.”

“I was.. kidding! Just kidding!”

Aomine slammed the trunk and glared at the redhead, suddenly really craving that cigarette. Kagami snickered and opened the passenger door singing, “Shotgun!”

Aomine opened the door to the driving side and pulled himself into the car. It was an old model passed down from his father. He never really bothered getting a new car since it worked and Aomine would rather save the money for something else. 

“Where do you live?” Aomine asked, pulling out his phone from his back pocket to put the address into GPS.

“Mm, not far, let me put it in.” Kagami said, putting his hand out expectantly. Aomine handed over the phone skeptically, quickly wondering if he had anything he needed to hide on his phone. After Kagami typed out the address, Aomine realized there definitely _was_ something he didn’t want Kagami to see. By the time Aomine’s revelation came, Kagami already put the phone in the cupholder and was fiddling with the radio.

As Aomine pulled out of the parking lot, he quickly realized the route looked familiar.

“Wait, do you live on Cedar street?”

“Huh, yeah, why?”

“Oh,” Aomine muttered, and he couldn’t tell if dread or glee was filling his bones. Aomine pulled into the all-too familiar parking spots of an apartment complex.

“You didn’t have to park, I could’ve just jumped out,” Kagami said, holding up his bag of chips, cookies, and candy sitting on his lap.

Aomine put the car in park and unbuckled his seatbelt, “I live here too…”

“No fuckin’ way!” Kagami cried incredulously, “What kind of luck?” and his eyes sparkled with a plan.

Aomine’s eyebrows furrowed. “What?”

"Since we’re friends, how about carpool friends too?” Kagami smiled broadly.

Aomine sighed- he should’ve expected this, but this felt too cliché. What was this, some kind of romantic comedy? Aomine ruminated over the question as he opened his trunk. It wouldn’t be terrible; Kagami seemed like the kind of friend Aomine could use in his life. He really only knew Tetsu, Momoi, and the occasional drink after work with co-workers he didn’t talkto much.

“Yeah, you know what, why not,” Aomine replied, closing his trunk. He looked up at Kagami who seemed to be staring. Staring at… Aomine’s arm? Aomine’s eyes quickly glanced at his bicep and forearm, holding a pretty heavy bag of milk, vegetables, chicken, and coffee mix. The corner of Aomine’s mouth pulled into a smirk. Looked like the redhead was oogling, and Aomine wasn’t going to lie and say it didn’t boost his self-confidence.

“See something you like?” 

Kagami seemed to break out of a trance and his cheeks were dusted with a soft pink. That made Aomine’s smirk grow wider. “N-no, what?” Kagami stuttered. Aomine had to admit that the look was cute on the man. “A-anyways, yeah, that’d be cool if we could carpool. I don’t mind splitting costs or anything.” Kagami cleared his throat and turned around to head to his apartment.

Aomine felt a small chuckle escape his lips. 

As Kagami walked in front of him, Aomine openly admired the redhead’s backside. Since when was Aomine the kind of man to overthink things anyway? He found Kagami attractive, that was clear, and he decided that he’d have some fun and not hold back. With a newfound determination, Aomine let his eyes go from the Kagami’s neck down to broad shoulders,sharp shoulder blades and an _extremely_ bouncy ass. Aomine’s mind did a wolf whistle.

The two men shuffled into an elevator, cramming their large bodies into a small space. They were almost uncomfortably close, especially carrying their groceries. Kagami asked something along the lines of “what floor are you on?” Aomine watched as Kagami’s finger pressed _4_. 

Aomine noted, “Damn, guess we even live on the same floor. Are you sure you weren’t stalking me?” 

Kagami’s eyes widened incredulously. He started to stammer something out before Aomine threw a cocky smile. The smile shut the redhead up immediately and the man’s eyes looked elsewhere, the blush coming back to his cheeks. “You’re _so_ not cute,” Kagami muttered.

Aomine’s eyebrow rose and he laughed at the thought of being remotely associated with the word _cute_. Kagami seemed blush harder at the sound and he playfully pushed Aomine into the elevator wall. The elevator trip was short and Aomine got off first, still chuckling. He pulled his keys out of his front pocket and started to head to his apartment. Kagami followed quietly behind.

“It’d be pretty damn funny if we were even next door neighbors,” Aomine remarked, looking back at the other man. Kagami rolled his eyes in response and said, “In your dreams.”

Kagami’s keys were already jingling in his own fingertips and Aomine’s mind drifted momentarily to an old ex who used to live next door. A charming woman, only a couple years older than Aomine. She was hot, smart, and most definitely the best relationship Aomine had since he had started dating at 17. And now here he was, 26 and painfully single.

Aomine stopped in front of his apartment, staring down the number 46. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Kagami stopped right at apartment 48, the one next door.

“Do not tell me-“ Aomine started. He was interrupted by Kagami.

“Guess so,” Kagami shrugged, “See you tomorrow!” And like a scene out of a movie, Kagami’s key fit perfectly into apartment 48 and Aomine was faced with an empty hallway.

“Seriously?” Aomine whispered under his breath, but he couldn’t help but wonder why he was upset at the thought at all. Was it because Kagami was so similar to him? Was it because Aomine just felt like the situation was too similar to _her_? He pushed his key into the door and opened it up, even more dejected to find the mess he always left himself.

Aomine slammed his apartment door shut after entering and swore he was going to stay away from anything troublesome.

‘_Troublesome as in Kagami.’_ he thought to himself. Though, there was a gut feeling he couldn’t ignore. Something bit at him that gave him anxiety- but he couldn’t place what. When Aomine reached the kitchen, a thump hit the wall connecting his and Kagami’s apartment, followed by a string of loud curses and another loud noise, similar to glass breaking.

Aomine dropped his groceries onto the floor, rushing to his front door. 

Stay away from trouble, his _ass._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter! I hope you all enjoy. As you can tell, my hallmark is short chapters haha, but I find it easier to read that way. Feedback and love are always appreciated.
> 
> Brie


	3. Pink Camellias - Yearning

“Kagami! Oi, Kagami!” Aomine yelled, slamming his fist against the man’s door. Aomine listened closely to hear signs of life.

The door swung open for Aomine to come face to face with the redhead. Aomine’s gaze went straight to the blood dripping down Kagami’s head and the slight tinge of red on Kagami’s fingertips – clearly from when Kagami tried to hastily wipe the blood away.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Kagami said, wincing.

“To hell with ‘I’m fine’!” Aomine practically yelled, “What the hell happened?”

Kagami started to mumble something, but Aomine grabbed his wrist and dragged him into his own apartment. Kagami didn’t resist, though he definitely did not seem in one piece to resist.

Aomine threw Kagami at the couch and barked, “Sit still!” before disappearing into his bedroom. Aomine desperately searched for the first aid kit Momoi forced him to own. As he shuffled in the back of his closet, his mind was racing.

_What if it’s a concussion? Would he drive Kagami to the ER? Probably. What if it’s more serious? Gah, should he call Tetsu? Kagami’s family? Where the fuck was the first-aid kit?!_

“Wow, nice room! It’s a little bigger than mine.”

Aomine’s head whipped around and he thought his heart was going to stop.

“Idiot! What are you doing up? I told you to sit still!”

Kagami chuckled, “Shut up, I’m fine. Just a little smack in the head is all – stupid glass jar at the top of my cabinet. Didn’t even know it existed, must’ve been left or something…”

Aomine’s face must have shown disbelief, because Kagami chuckled again.

“I have a hard head,” Kagami shrugged.

Aomine breathed out a sigh of relief and practically slumped, sitting on the floor beside his closet. “Thought you were dying or something.” The adrenaline wasn’t quite gone, though Aomine’s heart rate was finally slowing down. Aomine looked at the expression on the redhead’s face and felt the adrenaline rush through him again.

“Why are you grinning? You almost fuckin’ died!”

Kagami’s smile didn’t falter, “Mmm, just thought it was kinda cute how crazy you got just now.”

Aomine’s felt like his face exploded and he looked away from the grin, “Yeah, because I thought you were gonna die you ungrateful-“

“No, no I’m grateful for your care! Maybe you missed a calling to be in healthcare or something” Kagami teased. Aomine sighed, exasperated.

“Dumbass. I only saved you because Tetsu would’ve kicked my ass if I didn’t. Don’t flatter yourself.” Kagami’s grin turned into a playful pout.

“Are you sure it wasn’t because you want to get into my pants?”

Aomine froze. He was painfully aware of how fast and loud his heart was beating. The gears in his head were turning. Did he ever show that he expressed interest in Kagami? Not outwardly. Aomine felt a feeling growing in his gut – something he hadn’t felt in a while. Was it excitement? Sexual tension? Aomine mulled over the choices he could make.

“Hello? Earth to Aomine.” Kagami prodded. “Too shy to say anything?”

Aomine growled. “Too shy? Who said I wanted to get into your pants? It seems more like you want to get into mine.”

One of Kagami’s eyebrows rose, but the playful expression stayed on the redhead’s face. “Hm, really,” he hummed.

Aomine’s eyes narrowed at the short response. “Are you saying you aren’t?” Aomine’s fingers unconsciously started to thrum against his hardwood floor. He felt hyperaware of every movement he made – almost afraid that making any noise or creak would make Kagami run. Why did he feel like this?

Aomine watched as Kagami surveyed him, his red eyes focusing on the disheveled button up shirt and slacks. Aomine did know he was a snack, women never failed to accept his advances. He was a working man, making enough money for himself and then some – and he knew his looks were pretty top notch. Even knowing this, for some reason, Kagami’s gaze was unnerving and Aomine swore he felt some form of electricity run through the room. The feeling inside him grew as Kagami’s eyes met his.

“I never said that,” Kagami finally responded.

Aomine’s fingers twitched. He took in the sight of Kagami leaning against his bedroom’s doorframe. Aomine wanted to see what was under the tight V-neck and jeans… He really only had two choices here and he had a feeling he was going to regret the one he was about to choose.

“Go back to the living room so I can clean up your head.”

Kagami smiled, “Yes, yes Dr. Aomine.”

Kagami’s footsteps faded until Aomine heard a little spring creak – the familiar sound of someone plopping onto his couch. Aomine finally let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. The electricity was gone and the room felt weirdly cold. Or maybe it was that the adrenaline was finally gone. Aomine turned towards the closet again to search for the stupid kit.

* * *

“Ugh, fuck – yes, Aomine!” Kagami gasped. Aomine took in the sight of the bouncing ass and sinewy back muscles. Kagami’s skin was slick with sweat, glistening in the pale light of the moonlit room. His tattoos were especially prominent and Aomine ran his fingers down the contrasting black ink. “A-aomine, touch me.”

Aomine smirked and huskily taunted, “Only if you beg.”

Kagami started to plead, his voice raspy. Aomine obliged, wrapping his fingers around the redhead’s cock. The man beneath him let out a whimper and rocked back into Aomine’s thrusts. Aomine reveled in the feeling of how warm Kagami felt and how close he was to finishing.

“Aomine, Aomine, “Kagami chanted. “I’m going to-“ Aomine felt a shudder run through Kagami as he came – cum dripping down Kagami’s cock and onto Aomine’s hand. Kagami had instinctively tightened his ass and Aomine groaned – his gut starting to recoil at the oncoming orgasm.

Aomine’s eyes flew open and he was met with complete darkness. His chest fell and rose rapidly and he felt out of breath.

_Was that a-_

Yup, confirmed, as he felt the warmth in his boxer briefs. He just had a fucking wet dream at the ripe age of 26. And yet, the only actual sadness he felt was the fact that the dream wasn’t reality. Aomine groaned – and this time not in a good way- bringing his forearm up to cover his eyes.

“This is pathetic,” he muttered to the darkness.

Feeling uncomfortably sticky, he threw off his covers and hoisted himself off the bed. How was it just that afternoon that he had patched up Kagami’s head injury? Aomine sighed, thinking of how Kagami winced and sucked in a breath when Aomine applied alcohol to the cut. The sound was way too erotic and the air was so tense – Aomine would’ve been more surprised if he _hadn’t_ experienced a wet dream.

It was still pathetic.

Aomine pulled off his boxer briefs and threw them into his hamper, making a mental note to wash it first thing in the morning. He squinted at his alarm clock and cursed once he realized it was only 3am. As he stood naked, he caught his shadow in his mirror. He wasn’t bad looking by any means and his dick was definitely large and satisfying enough for any woman – or man. So why was he alone and single, in his apartment, woken up by a goddamn wet dream?

Aomine grabbed another pair of boxer briefs from his dresser and threw himself back onto his bed. He started to think of Kagami’s tattoos and how vivid they looked in his dream.

_‘How was that not real?’_

Aomine felt the heat in his body grow stronger. Kagami’s ass felt so supple and soft… his heady gasps were so needy and forceful.

_‘How did my imagination come up with that when I’ve never even fucked a man like him?’_

Before Aomine knew it, his cock was hard. His desire for release came back and he couldn’t ignore it. He sat up in his bed and started to palm at his cock. He thought of Kagami, the man’s red eyes boring into him hours ago. Aomine’s eyes flitted over to the doorframe, imagining the way Kagami looked at him. If he was there now, what would he have done?

Aomine started breathing harder and he swiped his fingers across the head, swirling the precum before bringing them back down to pump his dick. He imagined Kagami standing there, watching with interest, maybe even disgust. The thought made Aomine feel a mix of guilt and need. He brought his other hand down to fondle his balls and he started to buck into his own hands.

_‘Pathetic_._’_ Aomine thought to himself, but he was surprised when it came out in Kagami’s voice instead.

_‘You’ve never even touched me, and now you’re fucking your own hand to me?’_

Aomine groaned louder. He didn’t even care if the walls in his apartment were thin. He needed this – he needed the relief and satisfaction of finishing.

“Kagami-“ Aomine moaned, “Fuck, fuck!” Aomine let go of his resolve and felt the warmth of cum drip onto his hand, just like his dream. He felt a pang of sadness, knowing it wasn’t Kagami’s. He was so sloppy, he didn’t even bother to grab a tissue. Future Aomine was going to murder him.

_‘Fuck it.’_

Aomine wiped his hand on the new boxer briefs and threw them in a corner in the room. After that disaster of a night, Aomine couldn’t be bothered with anything – and he fell asleep, naked, blissful, and feeling thoroughly fucked at how much of a teenager he felt at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter! Sorry, it got a little... hot. ;) 
> 
> Brie


End file.
